


The Feast of St Galantin

by Over_Run_666



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Adepta Sororitas (Warhammer 40.000), Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love Potion/Spell, Romance, Shower Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: On the Shrine world of Voluptas a yearly tradition on the Feast of St Galantin by Order of the Wounded Heart doesn't go according to plan for one of the Soroitas sisters but it changes the life for one impoverished homeless girl.-------------------------------------A Valantine's day story in the Warhammer 40k universe.It contains a lot of of lesbian fun, with some romance.There is a tiny bit of straight and gay stuff and a bit of violence, just to set the scene, but just that one bit of each.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Feast of St Galantin

**An erotic, lesbian 40k fanfiction**

**By Over_run_666**

Laud Hailers continued to bellow warnings into the city streets of Galantinus.

“WARNING! WARNING! IT IS THE DAY OF THE FEAST OF ST GALANTIN! REJOICE! REJOICE! DO NOT BE FOUND OUTDOORS WITHOUT YOUR PARTNER! REPEAT! DO NOT BE FOUND OUTDOORS WITHOUT YOUR PARTNER! REJOICE! REJOICE! MAY THE EMPEROR HAVE MERCY ON YOUR ETERNAL SOULS! WARNING COMPLETE!”

A scene repeated in every city and town across the Imperial world of Voluptas.

Kimber Lanate stopped running through dimly lit asphalt and plascrete streets to look at the speaker as if it was spotlight aimed right at her.

In a figurative sense it was.

‘No, no, no.’ She thought to herself. ‘It can’t be that late already!’

She pulled the hood of her old, tattered hooded coat over her head and began running again. If only she didn’t have to work so late in the recyc centre yesterday then maybe there would be room in the local shelter. Her only hope now would be getting to her most favourite hiding place and it not having already been taken.

Distant sounds of caterpillar tracks on asphalt echoed through the streets behind her. Even so, her footsteps, of those worn work boots, were making alarming noise.

She ran to the street corner and ducked back as the screech of rockets pierced the night in the darkness high above.

One more desperate dash and she was at the entrance to the alleyway. Kimber rand down and practically dove into the pile of rubbish behind the bins placed there. She pulled scraps of card boxes over her and shivered.

Her belly rumbled.

She hoped that wasn’t as loud as it sounded.

At end of the alleyway there was a sound of running boots. Heavy footsteps that stopped just in the entrance.

Kimber could hear them conspiring.

“This is our big chance. They don’t even wear armour on these nights.”

“Yeah…” The second sounded a lot less positive than the first. “…got that tank to think about though.”

“Psh, I hear it’s not even using bolt rounds… and that’s why I have this.”

Kimber couldn’t see them let alone what they were referring to.

She could see the stars above between the roof tops. Then THEY came into view.

Two beautiful women flying on metal wings illuminated from behind by the powerful jets.

Like Angels. Angels of the Emperor.

Their beautiful skin, peach and tan, marred by scars from previous battles, but still luminescent. Hair of alluring white. Naked save for wrappings of white silk around their breasts and waists and the heavy straps of their jump packs.

At their sides were white quivers of pink fletched arrows and they bore a golden recurve bow.

The Adepta Sororitas.

The Sisters of Battle

Bedecked in their traditional St Galantine day equipment, as the Adepta Sororitas Eros.

The lighter skinned of the two dropped down onto a roof out of sight of the alleyway. She landed lightly with two arrows knocked on her horizontally held bow.

She let them fly together into a pair of hapless heretics hiding in a doorway. Pink heart tipped, golden shafted arrows flew straight, and true. One lodged into the side of a scruffy heretic while the other hit the shoulder of the second work jacketed man.

They winced, pointed their autoguns skywards in confusion, the Sororitas already having jetted onwards. Then they looked at each other.

They paused for a while seeming lost in each other’s features. Then they began ripping each other’s clothes off. Soon they were stark naked. They fell to the ground in the 69 position quickly sucking on each other’s immediately erect members.

Down the road a Adepta Sororitas Repressor rumbled around a corner spraying pink gas down a street. A traitorous woman pointed her autogun out the window of an abandoned building.

The beautiful dark-skinned Sister in the hatch of the Repressor swung the pintle mounted storm bolter up to meet the threat and let out a short burst into the window. The seditionist woman was thrown back into the room by the heavy polymer riot rounds. She lay on the floor of the empty room and drifted into unconsciousness. The heart shaped bruise on her forehead indicating at least one direct hit.

A man with an autogun and woman with autopistol and bag of explosives made their way from cover to cover in the road behind the tank. The man reached the corner seeing the war machine exposed he looked around to his comrade.

He was shocked to see the woman had dropped her weapons. She had discarded her coat and shirt exposed her breasts. She advanced on him, her eyes lost in a miasma of lust as she dropped to her knees and began tearing at her belt. He looked behind and saw one of those heart shaped arrows covered with blood in the lying in the street.

He felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder, pulled one of those same arrows out. He cast it into the street and began disrobing quickly. Within seconds they were naked and pressed against the wall as he entered the deliriously excited woman.

Kimber Lanate peeked up from her hiding place as a glorious fair skinned angel landed on a fire escape far above. She let fly with an arrow directly towards the cowering Kimber. The street woman looked down feeling a sharp pain in her leg. The golden shaft was protruding from her thigh, it’s pink fletching’s waving about before her eyes. She pulled in out and threw it to the floor.

Above her that Sororitas descended, bow drawn, jump pack jets firing downwards to slow her descent. The arrow flew from her bow round the corner of the alley where Kimber couldn’t see, but the loud yelp indicated a hit. She finished her flight by dropping knee first onto the head of the other heretic just he turned to look upwards. She landed and span. A quick kick sent the stunned man across the alley before he could even fall to the ground. He slammed against the far wall of the alley in a daze.

Just in time.

The kicked heretic was evaporated by a massive explosion scattering his remains across that side of the alleyway.

The Sororitas was thrown backwards, into the bins next to Kimber, casting the street person herself out of her hiding place.

Kimber looked up in a daze at the Sororitas. That beautiful silver haired, blue eyed warrior. The scar extending from her lip just accentuated her beauty somehow. Until now Kimber had considered herself completely heterosexual but looking at this woman seems to have awakened something inside her.

Well, that and the insanely powerful aphrodisiacs on the arrow she was pierced with.

The Sororitas woman, was on her hands and knees, bow and arrows scattered all around her. She looked up with a savage fury in those brilliant sapphire eyes.

Kimber pointed past her nervously which caused the bride of the Emperor to look behind her. A pink fletched arrow was sticking straight upwards out of her perfect butt cheek.

The Sororitas snarled, looked down, rose to her feet, and when she looked up again there was nothing but affection in those fierce eyes.

She stomped toward Kimber lifting her clear of the bags of rubbish. “My name is Sister Alenta. I don’t know what travesty caused the most exquisite woman in the Imperium to be hiding here but I will not stand for it.”

Kimber began to respond but the Sister Alenta had scooped her up in her powerful arms as if she were her bride.

The street person started again, completely distracted by this fantasy woman. “My.. my name is…”

Alenta cut her off in business like fashion. “Hold my neck.”

Kimber obeyed quickly. All she could think of was having sex with this woman but was completely cowed by her presence (and the fact that the Sister was in complete control of the situation and was heading towards the same end). The willpower that Alenta must have to even delay their gratification so far was staggering.

Kimber started again. “My name is…”

She was cut off by the roar of jet engine that rocketed them into the sky. The acceleration forced her eye closed as she clung on tightly to that beautiful woman’s neck.

When Kimber felt the force abate, she dared open her eyes and looked around in wonder. The great shrine of of St Galantin was brightly lit up among the historic buildings of the town. The twin pink suns, cast a silvery glow across the forests, fields and mountains beyond the walls of the town.

Kimber stared around wide eyed and open mouthed. She had been here her whole life and never saw such beauty. Even so, as they began to descend, she was more enthralled by allure of the Sororitas sister that was holding her so tightly.

It was all she could do to resist her urges to touch every part of the woman right now.

They landed on the balcony of an extravagant building with baroque decoration. She looked around in awe briefly before her urges overcame her again and she kissed Alenta.

The sister kissed her back passionately still holding her cradled in her arms.

Kimber’s mouth opened to accept Alenta’s probing tongue as the sister bent and fiddled with something on the wall.

They were drinking deeply of each other as the doors swung open, and glow orbs burst into light illuminating a palatial bedroom.

Kimber caught its sumptuous appointment out of the corner of her eye as she tried to remain locked with Alenta’s lips for as long as possible.

The sister pushed open a side door into a magnificent marble and gold bathroom. She finally pulled Kimber away from her, standing her gently as she turned on the fierce multi-nozzle shower.

With a twist of the massive buckle over her sternum the heavy jump back was released and Alenta lowered it to the floor.

She turned back to Kimber as the gently began to undress her and softy said. “You never did give me your name.”

“Oh.” The street girl replied. “Kimber… Kimber Lanate. Where are we?” The girl was so hot, so befuddled and trying her best to control herself.

Alenta answered calmly, seemingly rolling the word in her mouth. “Kimber.” Despite her own obvious, barely suppressed urges she was able to continue slowly undressing the girl and responding. “What a pretty name. Perfect for the most beautiful woman on the planet.”

Kimbers heart was beating like a drum, she was nearly as wet as the shower roaring next to her. Only her need to perform the act properly barely kept her from jumping on the beautiful sister.

Alenta continued. “This is one of the apartments the Ecclesiarchy keeps for visiting nobles. Though none of the nobles can be found around St Galantin’s day.”

As the sister carefully removed Kimbers old bra, leaving her naked, a very slight, scruffy, brown haired girl. Alenta looked he directly in the girl’s green eyes and said, with no sign of irony. “If I knew of a place that was a hundred times as splendid then maybe it would be worthy of you, but I’m afraid this is all I had access to.”

Kimber was so horny, so thoroughly romanced, she couldn’t hold back any longer and jumped on the sister. Finally, without her bulky jump pack the girl could get her arms around her, and her legs. Hanging from the sister she kissed her enthusiastically.

Alenta kissed her back with equal enthusiasm. After a while she pried Kimber off and placed her in the shower. Kimber closed her eyes as the hot water drenched her all over but she couldn’t hide her disappointment.

Fortunately, the sister removed her own silk cloths quickly before stepping into the shower herself.

Kimber was taken aback by the Sororitas’s naked form, briefly. She was like a sculptor’s masterwork, powerful, well defined muscles, neatly depilated smooth skin and large pert breasts. Her nipples were hard, erect, letting the street girl know she wasn’t alone in her arousal.

The street girl had never even considered being with a woman before and knew now she would never go back.

Kimber was only briefly taken aback, it was more than she could hope for, and she advanced on the woman standing on tip toes to kiss the amazon.

The street girl was disappointed when Kimber broke away to reach a pair of bottles. She flicked the tops open and squeezed the blue and white gloop over their bodies and hair.

The sister then rubbed her hands over Kimber’s body, rubbing the soap all over. Kimber happily reciprocated, rubbing that woman’s muscles and squeezing those perfect breasts. Quickly their hands were rubbing each other’s backs and butts and thighs while their soapy wet bodies squeezed against each other sensually.

Alenta reached down and gently entered Kimber with long middle and ring fingers. Her thumb delicately found the girls throbbing clitoris.

Kimber felt the breath stolen from her delightfully.

She took the time to follow suit, slipping her own wet fingers into Alenta, her own thumb caressing the woman’s pearl.

The Sororitas shivered slightly before locking her own sapphire eyes with the emeralds of Kimber’s. Their hearts and hands seemed to be perfect concert. Hearts beat faster, breathing became deeper, they kissed once again. As they explored inside of the each, they became more in tune. It was like they were feeling each other’s bliss as it rose through them. As it took over their bodies.

Suddenly they both broke gasping as they simultaneously reached euphoria.

The pair once again looked into each other’s eyes as they rested on each other, panting heavily.

Kimber was mostly being held up by Alenta’s strong arms.

Eventually Alenta kissed the girl one last time and left her standing on her own, whispering lustily. “You finish cleaning up in here. I’ll be waiting in the bed.”

Kimber bit her lip as Alenta turned and left the shower. Fortunately, her ass was so impeccable a pair of bouncing arcs that the street girl was mostly distracted.

She watched longingly as Alenta quickly rubbed her perfect athletic body down with a fluffy towel and sprayed herself from a crystal perfumer. Then she left room and left a sighing Kimber pressed against the glass of the shower.

Kimber couldn’t remember when she had a shower and never one like this. At any other time, she would be luxuriating under the flow for as long as she could but she still had a biological imperative the spurred her to finish soaping and rinsing quickly. She jumped out of the shower grabbing another massive fluffy towel. Cautiously she pressed the shower button that Alenta had and was very relieved the shower stopped.

When Kimber emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel Alenta was waiting for her, sitting on the bed naked. The bright lights had been turned off and the fabulous room was now lit with scores of candles. There was recording of low choir music playing for some unseen machine.

The street girl let her towel fall to the floor and followed a path of pink flower petals towards the bed.

Alenta began reading from a book. “In M34.734 Saint Galantin finally scoured the world of Voluptas from the Gabak. Though the people of Voluptas were nearly destroyed. On this very day that year a feast was held in Saint Galantin’s name to celebrate the victory.”

It seemed to the street girl that maybe this was what the sister considered romantic and she happily to let the warrior continue.

“So great were the celebrations that 9 months later the population was thrice what it was before the feast.”

Kimber stopped walking to count on her fingers with a confused look on her face.

Alenta continued without noticing. “So it is, that to celebrate this miracle, on this day every Teran year the Order of the Wounded Heart dedicates itself to spreading love through this world…” Her face became furious, she held up a tight fist, and spat through gritted teeth. “…by any means necessary!”

She quickly returned to a broad smile as she looked at Kimber who had reached the end of the bed.

Kimber smiled back but became of as little more serious as she asked. “Is this alright, you won’t get into trouble? Will you?”

Alenta smiled and shook her head as she rose from the bed. “We are charged with spreading love are we not? And if I were to get in trouble, I would gladly charge the foulest demons, naked with an Eviscerator, for the memory of one night with the most exquisite beauty in the Imperium.”

Kimber wiped tears from her eyes. “Oh Alenta. You are too perfect, too gorgeous, too cleaver. This all seems like a wonderful dream.”

Alenta knelt on the floor. Tapping the plus carpet in front of her she asked. “Please stand here.”

Then the sister sat on her feet, closed her eyes and put her hands together in prayer.

Kimber stood where she had instructed and put her own hands together listening to Alenta as she finished saying grace.

Alenta rose to her knees and began to take passionate sacrament from Kimber’s holiest of holies.

Kimber trembled as the sister’s tongue explored her, as those full lips played across her clitoris.

The street girls head fell back and her eyes rolled skyward as tides of jubilation exploded through her body.

The choral music seemed to be singing halleluiah just for Kimber.

On the ceiling of the apartment was a giant frieze of what must be saint Galantin, and beautiful figure in flowing white, a glowing halo behind her.

It might just have been how Kimber’s body was being convulsed by the pleasure, but it seemed that Saint was nodding sagely.

She found, quite unconsciously, that her ragged breaths were forming prayers.

“Thank you, God Emperor!”


End file.
